


Entertainment

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [25]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this because I dreamt of it, Implied Sexual Content, Karaoke, Party, Silly, Singing, annoying businessmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: this is really short because I rewrote it like a billion times and i have about 40 essays to do by tomorrow morning, but take this one as almost like a gap filler when i write something thats actually good. I promise the next one will be smutty too!! I'm just a bit behind on everything. Comments and Kudos are appreciated and I'm still taking prompts from whoever wants to give me one or more! Feel free to dm me them on 'lesbi-honest-about-this' on tumblr and I will reply to you as soon as i'm free.Thank you again!





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short because I rewrote it like a billion times and i have about 40 essays to do by tomorrow morning, but take this one as almost like a gap filler when i write something thats actually good. I promise the next one will be smutty too!! I'm just a bit behind on everything. Comments and Kudos are appreciated and I'm still taking prompts from whoever wants to give me one or more! Feel free to dm me them on 'lesbi-honest-about-this' on tumblr and I will reply to you as soon as i'm free. 
> 
> Thank you again!

“Persistent, aren’t they?” Rose nudged Luisa as they stood within the crowd of people crammed into the Marbella for another one of Emilio’s flashy parties that were full of pompous businessmen and women along with a few millionaires thrown into the mix. 

“And boring.” Luisa tipped the last of her drink into her mouth, playing with the rim of the glass and gulping it down. 

“You can leave at anytime you want, I’m the one stuck here.” The redhead sighed, leaning back against the drinks table, smiling at passers by. 

“I wouldn’t make you endure this torture by yourself and besides, who else would you want by your side whilst hundreds of people ask about your relationship with my Father?”

Rose looked at her lover with sympathy, it couldn’t be easy hearing that all night, especially not when the only other questions you receive are about how you’re a recovering alcoholic with homosexual tendencies.

“Well thank you for sticking around, I’ll make it up to you later.” The redhead hummed into Luisa’s ear as she discreetly squeezed her ass and moved off to talk to some more of the guests, leaving Lusia to trail off in a different direction. 

She managed to get through a few of the guests before she was searching for Rose again, boredom and annoyance kicking in as she rolled her eyes. 

“You were gone for ages,” Rose mumbled, tugging Luisa away from the prying eye of the rest of the guests, “Somebody just told me that my ‘biological clock’ was ticking away and I should hurry up and have a house full of kids. I hate people.” 

Luisa giggled, “I’ve been asked whether or not I would possibly consider marrying a man, because I’m apparently having a midlife crisis at 30” 

“And what did you say to that one?” Rose laughed. 

“That I’m just really gay for my stepmother and I can’t stop thinking about ripping her clothes off,” she shrugged, jokingly, earning a giggle and a raised eyebrow from the criminal standing next to her, “No, I just told them that I’m happy being single for now.”

“I’m happy you’re single too.” Rose joked. 

“Never stopped you before.” the brunette winked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Luisa Alver,” Rose said innocently, before a bellowing voice dragged both of their eyes to the front, “Ugh, here we go.” 

Emilio stood on a platform near the balcony, a microphone in his hand and a smile on his face as he thanked all his guests for being there, applause deafening the two women stood in the crowd as they felt obliged to join in. 

“And I would like to say thank you to my wonderful wife for helping arrange all of this.” Emilio continued. 

“I knew it would be your fault that we were stuck here tonight instead of in my bed.” Luisa whispered, laughing. 

Rose laughed back before her husband spoke again. 

“Come up here, Rose.” 

She inwardly sighed as she glanced over to Luisa who had a smirk on her face, knowing that the one thing the criminal hated the most was public speaking, especially next to her husband. She watched the slim figure join her father on the stage, his arm wrapping around her, yet she didn’t feel at all jealous at that moment because she was too focused on Rose’s fake smile and stolen looks that she kept firing at Luisa that made her struggle to keep her laughter in. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Rose began, noticing the smug look she was receiving from Luisa and decided to have some fun, “but I can safely say that I’m not the best at planning, or arranging, the most I can arrange is a vase of flowers and even then it looks like a four year old has done it,” the crowd laughed, Luisa tilted her head as she wondered where her lover was going with this, “so a lot of this is down to my step daughter, Luisa, who, since the band couldn’t show up, has offered to sing for us all tonight.”

Luisa’s jaw dropped as the crowd of people all cheered Luisa on, including her father. Rose was now the one laughing with the smug expression as she gestured Luisa to come onto the stage, handing her the microphone. 

“You got me this time, Solano, but I’m topping for a week,” she whispered before she turned to the crowd, figuring that if she was up there, she might as well take the piss as much as possible, “I’m going to be singing Rehab by Amy Winehouse.”

The whole crowd gasped as they thought the song was ‘too close to home’ some people muttering about Luisa’s sobriety, her Father opening her mouth to speak, but by this time Rose had already found the song and started to play it, giggling to herself as she realised she had the same sense of humour as her lover on stage. 

Luisa tried not to erupt into laughter as she began to sing, shocking Rose that she actually had a genuinely good singing voice, but kept going off key from giggling, the redhead pressing her glass to her lips so her laughter wasn’t too obvious. 

As Luisa neared the chorus of the song, Rose downed the rest of her wine and stood up.   
Emilio glared at his wife as she started to shout the lyrics with her, a few of the crowd joining in, along with Rafael and the waitresses. 

Luisa was laughing by now and the song came to the end, she turned of the microphone and exaggerated a curtsey as, surprisingly, a lot of the crowd applauded and cheered as Emilio was redder than a coca cola label, furious. 

As the two women hopped off the stage and mingled back in with the crowd, the Solano father marched over to them with a matter of urgency, until one of his colleagues approached him and told him how much they had enjoyed the performance.

Luisa and Rose took the chance to disappear out of his sight for a while so that they wouldn’t receive any grief from their expert performance and ran away laughing towards the hotel room. 

“I can’t believe you did that to me!” Luisa exclaimed, laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe you sang rehab.” The redhead replied, in the same state as her lover. 

“Dad is gonna kill us.” 

“Not if our wonderful performance gets enough compliments he won’t.” 

“I’m still topping for a week.” Luisa poked Rose in the ribs, but Rose expertly grabbed her wrist, kissing her hand delicately, before pulling her closer and pressing her lips against the doctor’s. 

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
